UnderGround
by freezewind
Summary: When things get a little to rough and violent for the Ring known as Under-Ground, some of it's members decide it's time to leave. But once a member of Under-Ground, always a member of Under-Ground. Please R&R, better summary inside.
1. Default Chapter

Here's a summary/prolouge for my new beyblade fic: Under-Ground. Please R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade...bows thank you that is all.

Hidden in New York City's back alleyways and empty warehouses live those who have no families. Some left of their own choice, other's families were taken from them, or they were taken away from their families, or they were cast out by those they thought were family. No one knows because no one shares the pain of their pasts freely. They hold no allegiances except those they choose to have themselves. These children have either allied themselves with each other in order to survive, or have made enemies of others. They call themselves Rings, others who consider themselves respectable and sophisticated call them Gang's or Hooligans.

There are many Rings who make there homes in NYC, but the five that always manage to make it into the news are the largest and the deadliest. Rumors fly that these Rings or "gang's" are responsible for all the problems that happen in their areas. But probably one of the most hated and feared of the entire Ring's is largest of them all. At 12 members, the Under-Ground is a name that strikes fear into the hearts of many, even some of the members of New York's police force fear going into the Under-Ground's territory. Rumors fly that this Ring is responsible for the drugs, other narcotics and even weapons that are being distributed to the youth of NYC.

When part of the rumor starts proving to be true and the others are soon to follow, some of the younger members of The Under-Ground decide they want no part in it and plan to leave. But when their Leader finds out and tries to put a stop to their leaving they turn to people who were once their enemies for help. But everyone knows that once a member of the Under-Ground, always a member of the Under-Ground.


	2. Chapter 1

Iwould have posted this sooner but was acting up and then I had to go to Vancouver. Dude i saw three bears (no not THE three bears XD ) they were so cute! and i saw a bunch of Elk and Deer it was awesome! but anyway, so yeah. Here's chapter 1 enjoy!

Disclaimer:I Do Not own Beyblade or it's many respected and wellloved characters.In this chapter I only own Serez. Amaya and Lavernabelong to Wild Kitsune. That is all.

Dont forget to R&R!

**_Under-Ground  
Chapter 1:_**

Flames roared out from inside the kitchen as the oak doors swung back and forth. The Kitchen staff ran through it, scrambling for the safety of the unburned Foyer. Other staff members scurried about the house gathering up various children who were panicking; hiding in cupboards to escape the flames that were seeping into the room.

A group of five older children huddled near the front door of the building, under the watchful eye of one of the many Nuns that ran the orphanage.

The youngest of the group was seven years old. Messy dark emerald green hair fell into equally dark green eyes. He wore a plain white button down shirt, black dress pants, and plain runners. His eyes were wide with fear as he watched the flames lick at the Kitchen door frame, working their way towards the ceiling. He gripped the hand that held his small one tighter, as he continued to watch the flames; unable to look away.

The hand belonged to an older girl with long royal blue hair, and the same stunning green eyes as the boy whose hand she held. She too wore a white shirt, but instead of pant she wore an ankle length black skirt, and runners. She watched as the flames continued their ascent towards the ceiling. She looked over to the other three members of their little group. They too watched the flames.

The second – and only other boy in the group, eyed the flames wearily, and looked ready to make a run for it. His baby fine blonde hair was plastered to his head with sweat from the heat; his stormy blue eyes were wide with fright. He wore the same clothes as the smaller boy; he twisted his hands in his shirt nervously.

A girl with dark green hair stood behind him, dark sunglasses hid her eyes from sight. The flames danced in the lenses. She ducked her head and buried her face in the boys back. He reached back and gripped on of her hands with his.

The last girl in the group stood a little off to the side, but close enough that she felt sheltered. Her platinum blond hair hung in a loose ponytail to about mid-back. Chin length bangs were left to frame her face. Her cat-gold eyes showed the fear she was trying to hide.

Suddenly the fire burst free of the kitchen and roared into the Foyer, causing the people to duck and scream. The blue-haired girl tugged the smaller boy against her and turned so her back was closest to the flames. The blonde did the same to the green haired girl behind him, while the last member of their party ducked and covered her head, trying to keep from screaming.

The bluenette looked down at the boy tucked against her. Tears squeezed out of his tightly closed eyes, though he made no sound. She reached up and wiped the tears away smiling softly, "You okay, Joseph?"

"Yeah, I'm okay Miriam…just a little freaked out."

"Get those children outside!" One of the Nuns yelled from the top of the stairs that led to the Nursery. It was where everyone slept, but they all called it the Nursery. The Nun who was watching over them helped the five children out then ushered them hurriedly into the semi-smoke-free air outside in the large courtyard.

The yard was lush and green and had various toys scattered every. A small playground was in the corner farthest from the building. The Nun moved the group away from the building as fast as she could and led them over to the playground.

The smoke rose high above the two-story orphanage, dark clouds of smoke billowing out from every crack and hole in the building it could find. The five children watched as one of the only homes they'd ever known was slowly being burnt to the ground. By this time more orphans were being filed out by the Nuns. Soot and tears streaked their faces; others had burn's and cut's on their hands and arms.

The street the building was on had been blocked off and all traffic stopped. In the distance the people watching could hear the sirens of the Police, Ambulance's, and Fire Trucks, as they rushed to the scene.

From somewhere in the building something creaked ominously, and then snapped with a sickening sound. It sounded like a bone being snapped in two. Almost the whole right side of the building gave way. The fire must have reached some of the older main support beams in the building and ate it away to nothing. The flames now fed by the air form outside roared up higher, racing each other trying to reach the top first.

Children screamed and broke from the calm lines the Nuns were trying to keep them in, trying to get as far away from the burning building as fast as possible. The lock was too high on the gate for most of the children to reach, but they still tried to get out. They shook, kicked, and hit at the gate trying to get to the street beyond.

The five friends stood huddled together on the far side of playground, watching their home crumble slowly to the ground in smoldering bits of wood and brick.

The nun that had brought them over to the playground turned and faced the children a stern look on her face. "Now you five stay here don't go anywhere near that building. I'm going to go help the others. Stay here." With that said she hurried off to help the other Nun's get the rest of the children out and away from the building safely.

The boy with the baby blonde hair stepped away from his friends so he could see them all. "So what do you think will happen to us now?" He jumped when more of the building came crashing down.

"Well most likely be sent into foster homes or something until they find someplace that will take us all in," Miriam pointed out reasonably.

"Do you think they'll split us up?" Joseph asked, looking up at his sister, fear reflected in his green eyes.

"I hope not."

"Well it didn't stop them from splitting up me and my brother now did it. And it probably won't stop them from splitting up you two, or even Eni and Serez," Amaya scoffed as she glared out towards the street, not making any eye contact with her friends.

Joseph looked liked he'd been hit; he stepped back into Miriam and clung to her arms that were wrapped around his shoulders.

"Aya, you don't have to be so cruel about it, he's only seven." Chided the girl with the green hair as she shifted her sunglasses to the top of her head; leveling her red eyes at her friend.

She sighed and closed her eyes. "You're right Serez," she turned to face Joseph and Miriam. She crouched down in front of the younger boy, so she could look him in the eye. "Sorry Joseph. I didn't mean to sound so cruel. Do you forgive me?"

He just looked at her for a few seconds, before giving Amaya a small smile. "Yeah I forgive you. It's not your fault."

"Thanks Joseph," she grinned and as she straightened up she ruffled his messy green hair. He swatted her hand away, and tied to get his hair to lie flat, with little success. She looked over to the two cousins, "Sorry about what I said to you guys too."

They grinned and said together, "You're forgiven."

"But do you really think that they'll split us up, Aya?"

"They might…I can't say for sure."

"Question," they glanced at Enrique. "How long have we been living here, guys?" He asked, nodding in the direction of the burning building.

"Well we got her when we were nine… so three years for you and me Eni," Serez answered, counting the time on her fingers.

Amaya did a quick mental count, "I've been her for two years."

"Joseph and I got here a few months after you and Rez, so about three years."

Serez looked over at her cousin in confusion. "What are you getting at Enrique?"

"Yeah last time you had a weird train of thought, we all got sent to bed with no supper," accused Joseph, scowling up at the older boy.

"That wasn't my fault," he glared over at Serez who gave him an innocent smile back. "…anyway. What I'm saying is we've all been here for about 2 years…. And no one has adopted us yet. No ones even looked into adopting us as far as we know, right?" They all nodded. "So why don't we just leave. We know enough to look after ourselves. Plus we have our bit-beasts and they'll help keep us safe." He pointed out logically.

"Sometimes Eni, I don't know if you're all there or not. This is one of those times," Serez said shaking her head with a bewildered look on her face.

"Well it would be better than sticking around here, and listening to the penguin patrol all day long," Amaya scoffed, glancing over at the bustling Nuns as they opened the gate to allow the firemen, police and the paramedics into the court yard.

"Yeah, and this way they couldn't split me and Miriam up," Joseph cried enthusiastically grinning up at his sister. "I say we go for it!"

"I don't know…" mused Miriam, chewing her bottom lip thoughtfully, "It sounds dangerous."

"That's true. But if we stay here, we'll most likely never see each other again, any of us." Enrique grumbled digging at the ground with the toe of his shoe.

Miriam hugged Joseph around the shoulders again, then took a deep breath and looked at the remaining three of there group. "Let's do it. I don't want to lose Joseph, and I don't want to lose three of my best friends either," they grinned at her.

Miriam was the oldest of the group…only a few months older than Enrique, so the usually listened to her when she gave them advice. If she thought that leaving the orphanage was the only way they were going to be able to stay together, then they'd go along with the plan.

"Right then, that's settled. Now there's only one thing left."

"What's that Enrique?"

He turned to look towards the gate; the others followed his gaze taking in all the emergency personnel, the Nuns and orphans, and all the by-standers. "How the heck do we get out of here without getting caught by all those people?"

The four orphans stared at the blonde, completely dumbfounded. Serez recovered first. "You'd think that since you came up with the idea, you would have worked that detail out already, Enrique," glaring at him accusingly. Her sunglasses slid down from the top of her head to the edge of her nose.

He withered under her gaze and raised his hands as if to ward off a blow. "Yeah well I didn't get that far into the plan, okay. I didn't even think you guys would agree to it."

Amaya shook her head and walked past the arguing cousins, moving so she could see around the jungle gym to where most of the people were. "Sometimes Eni, you're completely useless."

He dodged a swipe from Serez, and turned to face his platinum haired friend. "I take it you have a plan then Aya."

"Of course, when don't I have a plan?"

Miriam smothered a laugh while the others grinned knowingly. "Do you really want to get into that now, Amaya?"

Amaya scoffed, and turned to face away from her friends, hiding the blush that was spreading rapidly across her face. "Whatever. I'll make a big enough distraction and you guy's make a break for the gates."

"Okay, but how will you get away, Aya?" Miriam asked looking over at the crowd again. "There are a lot of people there. Not to mention cops and the Nuns know all most all of your tricks."

She smirked and gripped her black launcher in her hands and loaded it with her black and purple Beyblade. "Don't worry; Laverna will get me out of any mess I get myself into to. Besides you know the Penguins are freaked out of our Bit-Beasts…especially Laverna because of her shadow element. They won't even get near me."

"All right Aya, we'll leave it to you then." Serez sighed moving to stand next to her friend.

"Okay," she started towards the group of gathered adults. "When I give you the signal, make a break for the gates and get out of here. I'll be right behind you."

The three older orphans pulled out Beyblade's and launchers of their own, Miriam pulled Joseph back to her side and told him to stick close.

Before Amaya got too far Joseph called out to her, "Wait Aya, what's the signal?"

She looked back at him over her shoulder and grinned devilishly. "You'll know it when you see it Joseph…trust me." The green-haired boy just nodded.

Amaya knelt next to some soot that had formed a pile halfway between the building and the jungle gym. She rubbed it all over her arms, shirt and face, and then quickly worked up some fake tears. Once she was far enough away from her friends she took a deep breath and screamed.

One of the Nuns and a Paramedic heard her and rushed over to where the girl was screaming. When the paramedic tried to reach for her, Amaya pulled away and screamed even louder. "Don't touch me!"

"I have to, to see what's wrong with you." The paramedic said reasonably, in a voice that you usually reserved for a frightened child.

"That is enough Ms. Ryusumi. Let them check you over and fix what needs fixing," commanded the Nun firmly, leveling her gaze on the still screaming and struggling girl.

"NO! I won't, keep away from me." She backed up further heading towards the gate. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her four friends close enough to the get to make her escape. She looked back over at the paramedic and the Nun to see that they were still slowly advancing on her.

She was about to make her own move when she saw one of the police officers moving slowly towards her. She smirked to herself mentally, _Time for some fun._ She brought up her launcher and pulled on the ripcord, launching her black and purple Beyblade. "Laverna," at her call a large dark purple panther rose up from the blade. It had two gold stripes on its legs, ears, and back, two on each of its three tails, and deadly golden claws. The blade circled Amaya, the shadowed cat stalking around her protectively, snarling at the emergency personnel and the Nun.

A few bystanders from the main group of people noticed the great panther and screamed bringing people's attention from what they were doing or supposed to be doing to the large cat. With all eyes on the soot streaked Amaya and her panther, the other four saw their chance to escape. Keeping Joseph between them they slipped quietly out of the gate and made for the alley that was across the street.

Once they were inside Serez turned back towards the orphanage, making sure she was hidden from sight then called out to her friend. "All right Aya, we made it. No get the hell out of there."

Amaya grinned and turned to face the gate. "Sure thing Rez; you heard the lady Laverna, time to go. Raise a shadow screen." The panther yowled in acknowledgement and shadows rose off her body in waves cloaking both cat and girl.

The gathered people and those watching cried out in astonishment as the shadows filled the area, only leaving the fire trucks and the building exposed, so the firemen could do their jobs.

Amaya appeared outside the alley a few minutes later with her Beyblade in hand, and a large grin of satisfaction on her face. "Well that worked out well."

Her friends shook their heads as they made their way deeper into the alley. Joseph reached back and grabbed the older girls arm, pulling her along with him. "Come on, you can gloat later."

Miriam nodded as she followed the two cousins, "Joseph's right. We're not out of the woods yet. We still need to find someplace to stay for the night and some kind of food."

Amaya pouted as she was pulled along by the green-haired seven year-old. "Kill joys." She muttered with feeling.

As she muttered those two words they ventured deeper into the darkness of one of New York City's many back alleys, never to be seen in any orphanage ever again.


	3. Chapter 2

Well here's chapter 2. I've had this written for awhile, and i ment to post it ages ago. oh well. Here ya go enjoy! don't forget to R&R.

* * *

The sun shone down on the five friends as the made theirway deeper into New York and away from the burned out orphanage. You could hear the horns honking on the distant streets, people yelling and talking, the general thrum of people and noise and activity that was NYC heartbeat.

As the entered into what seemed like their hunderedth alley-way, Joseph leaned against the side of a building, taking in huge gulps of air. "I need a break. My legs aren't as long as your guys'. I can't keep up."

Miriam looked back at her little brother a worried look coming over her face. "Why didn't you say something earlier, Joseph? We would have rested way before this."

He just smiled sheepishly as he sat down on the dirt and gravel covered ground. "I didn't want to slow you guys down, that's all." Miriam smiled as she took a seat next to her brother.

"Don't worry about it Joe, we could all use a bit of a rest anyway." Serez said as she stretched.

"Please don't call me that." He mumbled glaring up at the older Italian teen through green bangs.

Serez just waved her hand dismissively, "Okay, okay, I won't call you Joe any more."

"Good." The other three took seats of their own; either on the ground or the garbage bin that was situated against the wall. They sat there for about five minutes, resting weary feet, some wondering what they were going to do for shelter and food.

At the thought of food Serez's stomach growled loudly, causing everyone to turn and look at her, which caused Serez to blush. "What haven't you guys ever heard someone's stomach growl before?"

Joseph grinned and eyed the older girl mischievously, "Well yeah, just never that loud before." He broke into an uncontrollable laughing fit at the outraged look on Serez's face.

"Why you rotten little…." She hopped off the garbage bin landing next to Joseph. He paled slightly at the look on his older friends face. "What are you doing… Ack no stop, hehehe, cut it out." He dissolved into laughter as Serez tickled him mercilessly.

After a few minutes of tickling, Serez stopped and let Joseph breathe. She sat back and chuckled to herself at the indignant look on Joseph's face as he glared at her, trying to catch his breath. "Oh come on, squirt. You deserved it and you know it."

"Whatever. Okay I'm all rested, let's get going." The green-haired youth hopped to his feet and started making his way down the alley, they way they had been going before they stopped. The others blinked at his sudden enthusiasm and started to get up to follow him.

Before he had gone more than five steps a Beyblade whizzed over head and landed in front of Joseph, startling and causing to trip over his feet and land on his back. "What the heck?" He eyed the unknown red and black Beyblade as it spun in slow lazy circles.

"You're in Under-Ground territory. You better leave, while you still can," a mysterious voice called out threateningly. At the threat the Beyblade moved closer to Joseph. He scampered backwards until his back hit the wall. Enrique grabbed him underneath the arms and lifted onto the relative safety of the garbage bin Serez had been sitting on.

The others stood up and drew out there own blades, they looked around for the owner of the voice but found no one. Amaya never having been one for drawn out periods of suspense growled and stepped forward, raising her launcher as she did. "Why don't you come out and show yourself…or are you to scared?" She called out mockingly as she cast her eyes back and forth looking for any signs that someone had taken her bait.

"Ha! Why would we, members of Under-Ground, be scared of little pip-squeaks like you?" The voiced called out again.

Serez smirked and moved up to join her friend, while Enrique and Miriam moved in front of Joseph so they could defend him if any fighting broke out. Once she was even with Amaya she went back to back with the platinum haired girl and raised her own launcher, "Because there are more of us than there are of you."

"And that's supposed to scare us?" Another voice called from a different place than where the first one had been. That voice was followed by laughter, which belonged to yet another person.

"Shit," Serez and Amaya mumbled at the same time. They tightened their grip on their launcher's and ripcords.

"Not so confident now, are you?" Said the third voice, it sounded like it was getting closer, but none of them could hear the sound of footsteps.

Serez just scoffed and scanned the area from behind her sunglasses. "There's still five of us and only three of you. We have the advantage…unless you guys can't count?"

Enrique shot his cousin a look. "Are you trying to get us into trouble?" he hissed. "Keep you're smart-alecky comments to your self, Rez."

"Fine," she rolled her eyes at his worrying.

"You should listen to your friend. A big mouth like yours could get you into all kinds of trouble." It was the first voice again, this time it sounded like it was coming from Amaya's left; Serez's right.

Miriam growled as she moved to face where she thought the voice had come from. "What do you want from us anyway? We haven't done anything to you."

"We want you to leave. This is our territory and you're trespassing."

The sentence ended in something of a hiss, and Amaya realized why they couldn't hear their would-be attackers. She hurriedly whispered to Serez, "They're Neko-jinn's, cat-people. We are so screwed."

Serez cast nervous looks about the alley and muttered sarcastically "Greeeat, and I thought life couldn't get any better,"

"We've given you a chance to leave, and you've refused," It was the second voice and it too was moving closer.

Then the third voice was heard directly above them, "Now suffer the consequences." (a/n: yes that's corny...leave me be.)

Three kids about there own age suddenly surrounded the five friends. Two were Neko-jinn's, like Amaya had said. One had long raven-black hair tied back and wrapped; it seemed to move around of its own free will – like a tail. The second one was female and had waist length pink hair. They both had the golden eyes that their kind were known for; they reminded the five friends so much of Amaya's that they had to blink back their surprise. The third wasn't a Neko at all, but he was imposing nonetheless. He had ear length messy purple hair, and glaring Halloween orange eyes.

The pink haired girl had jumped from the roof and had landed on the garbage bin, just behind Joseph. He turned around slowly and was met with glaring cat-gold eyes. She snarled at him as she stood up and moved towards him. Joseph scooted backwards on his hands trying to get to the edge of the bin and away from the advancing girl. As he was about to fall the girls' hand shot out and grabbed the collar of his white shirt.

He yelped in surprise, which drew Miriam's attention to him. She glared at the girl who had her brother by his shirt. Without a second thought she aimed her launcher and shot it towards the girl, "Let go of my brother, you witch."

The blade flew true and sliced the hand that held Joseph. She let go with a hiss of surprise and turned to glare at Miriam. Joseph had landed on the bin safely, and he wasted no time jumping off and sitting up against it with his back pressed against the bin. Her reached into his pocket and pulled out his own launcher and Beyblade. He wasn't as good with it as his sister and his friend's, but it was better than being defenseless.

The pink-haired girl snarled and flipped off the bin, twisting in the air as she went so when she landed she would be facing the three that stood before the bin. She glared again at Miriam when she landed and wiped the blood that had welled on her hand off on her camouflage pants. "You're going to pay for that."

"Just try it."

The boy with the purple hair smirked and turned his back on Amaya, turning to face the still spinning blade that had been launched at Joseph. He held up his hand and it launched into it obediently. He turned back and fitted it back to his launcher and aimed it directly at Amaya. At the same time he reloaded his launcher Amaya heard a click come from behind her. The other Neko – the boy – had loaded his launcher and aimed it at Serez. She also heard Serez mumble under her breath, "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty." The boy obviously heard her as well because the next second he was growling.

"Cool it Rei. No need to loose your temper because of some chicks comment." The purple haired boy said as he smirked. He saw Serez stiffen at hiswordds over the platinum-haired girl's shoulder. He laughed at her obvious outrage, "What's wrong girl….didn't like my comment?"

She composed herself easily and smirked though he didn't see it. But the boy in front of her did, and he tilted his head slightly to the side in confusion. "Ha, why should I pay attention to the ramblings of little boys?"

"Little boys!"

Serez grin widened as she turned his earlier words back on him, "Aw, what's wrong…didn't like _my_ comment?"

Amaya couldn't hold it in any longer; she burst out laughing at the boy's expression. It was a combination of looking like he'd just been slapped and like he'd just been beaten at his favourite game. She could barely keep her blade pointed at him she was laughing so hard. "Ah man, Rez. You should see his face. It's hilarious."

She smirked as her friend choked out her sentence between fits of laughter, "I can tell."

"Can we stop playing around Rei, Aubery? I want to grind these fools into blade dust." Spat the pink-haired girl as she glared at Miriam and Enrique's grinning faces.

"Alright Mariah. Let's do this so we can get back to the warehouse. We have other things to do tonight as well."

All laughing stopped immediately and the air was once again filled with pre-battle tension. Three simultaneous clicks were heard as the three attackers raised their launchers into attack position. They five friends did the same; Joseph a little unsteadily.

The attackers started the countdown, similar grins of triumph on their faces. Just before they would have attacked, another voice called from one of the roofs that surrounded the alley. "Hold it."

All gathered on the alley floor looked up to find the source of the voice. Looking over the edge of the roof was a guy much older than anyone there. He was probably in his late teens. The three who had been about to attack lowered their blades and grinned up at him.

Aubery put his blade and launcher back into his pocket and turned to face the teen, who was now making his way down from the roof using a conveniently placed rope ladder. "Hey boss-man. What's up?"

"Yeah Rick, why'd you tell us to stop?" Questioned Mariah as she moved from her spot in front of Miriam and Enrique, and moved over to where Rei and Aubery were in front of the teen.

He pushed back some of his silvery hair that had managed to escape the ponytail that was tied near the top of his head, his hair spiked out from the end of the tie. "Who are they?"

"Some trespassers, that were stupid enough to wander into our territory. Everyone knows this area of town belongs to Under-Ground."

"Well we didn't, and who, or what, the hell is Under-Ground?" Amaya demanded moving up behind their three attackers. "And another thing…who's the silver haired giant you all are worshipping?"

"Under-Ground is a Ring, my Ring to be more precise. I'm Rick Anderson. These are three of the member's of my Ring. Rei Kon one of my two Second's, and Aubery Spade and Mariah Wong. And who are you to be bad-mouthing us?"

"Name's Amaya Ryusumi, these guys with me are my family." She pointed to each in turn, "Enrique Giancarlo, Serez Spectro, and Joseph and Miriam Tashi."

"Family? You don't even have the same last names. How can you be a family?" Mariah asked eyeing the five friends strangely.

Joseph moved to stand in front so he could be seen. Before he could get to close Miriam clamped a hand on his shoulder. "We may not be family through blood, but where a family none-the-less." His normally placid and joy-filled emerald eyes were filled with anger, pain, and fear. But none of it was conveyed through his words.

Rick glared at the small youth willing the boy to back down. When he refused to even move an inch a small smile slowly spread across Rick's face. The smile turned into an appreciative and surprised chuckle.

Joseph growled softly and tugged at the grip that his sister had on his shoulder. "What's so funny, huh? Let go of me, Miriam."

"Calm down, Joseph. You're going to get yourself hurt." She told him gently, keeping her hand firmly on his shoulder, holding him in place.

Rick stopped laughing, but continued to grin down at the seven year-old. "Who ever said anything was funny?" Joseph just looked at him, puzzled. "I was just admiring your spunk. Are all of you like that, or is it just these two?"

Serez smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Usually we all are, but they said everything we wanted to say."

He laughed again, bringing confused looks to everyone's faces. "What do you think, Rei?"

"Well they got the right attitude, that's for sure. They didn't back down once even after we brought out our Beyblade's. They just brought out their own and got ready to defend themselves." Rei grinned turning slightly so he could see the group of five out of the corner of his eye.

"So you agree then?"

"Yeah, totally. But it's your call Rick, it's your Ring."

Rick nodded and moved forward so he could face the five newly freed orphans. "What do you guys say, want to become a part of my Ring?"

Serez eyed him suspiciously, as was her nature. "What's in it for us?"

"You'd have food and shelter for one thing."

"And are we going to be attacked by members of your little gang everywhere we go?" Enrique asked.

"No, and were not a gang, that's insulting." Mariah spat out, her golden eyes becoming cat like slits as she glared at him. "We're a Ring, it's…it's like a family."

Miriam looked intrigued by the idea. She said something and the others leaned in closer. "What do you guys think? Should we take the offer?"

Amaya shrugged, "I don't see why not. It's not like we have anything better to do, or any place to go."

Serez decided to add her bit. "Besides, it's not like we can't leave if it's not to our liking."

Joseph shook his head, "I don't know. There's something about these guys that I don't trust. Especially the big guy."

"Serez is right Joseph. We can always leave. And besides right now we have nowhere to go."

Enrique nodded, "So it's agreed. We go with them for now." The others nodded; Joseph nodded reluctantly, something about the whole situation bugged him.

Amaya stood from the huddle first and faced Rick and his Ring-mates. Rick raised a silver eyebrow, his arms were crossed over his chest, and he looked at the five friends expectantly. "Okay, we're in."


	4. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3! Go me, eh? this ones a little more violent than the earlier chapters just to warn you now nods yup that's everything

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade! (glad that's cleared up ) Three OC's are mine Serez, Destiny, and Aubery. Katsu, Fera, and Amaya belong to Wild Kitsune.

Please R&R_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 3:

"Honey, I'm home," Aubery called into the seemingly empty warehouse, spreading his arms wide as he pushed the doors open. The group of eight entered a spacious three-story warehouse.

The ground floor was a collection of different room all rolled into one. On one side of the building was the "living area", made up of a living room, kitchen, and a game area.

The living room consisting of couches, chairs, beanbag chairs, a large T.V and stereo system were encased in a large wooden shelf structure. There were two shelves on either side of the T.V one holding videos and DVDs and the other side held a vast collection of CDs. There was a large dining table about ten feet from the "living room" an on the other side of that was a kitchen, including a fridge and Microwave. On the opposite side of the "living room" were a pool table, air hockey table, a couple Bey-dishes, and a collection of other things for amusement.

On the opposite side of the building was a floor mat with benches like you'd find in a school gym on opposing sides. Against the wall, behind the mat, were two racks full of different weapons ranging from close combat to long range.

As Mariah and Rei walked by they cuffed the purple haired teen upside the head, causing him to wince and cover his head with his hands.

"That was lame Aubery," Mariah groaned as she continued on her way to one of the couches that was on the other side of the room. Rei just shook his head and headed for the stairs that led for the upper levels of the warehouse.

Aubery straightened when he didn't think another smack was pending and shrugged, "Sorry Mari, couldn't resist."

"Bought time you guys got back, where's Rick?" A voice called from somewhere in the upper most level.

"Yeah and who's the fresh meat?"

"McGregor…" a third voice called out warningly. The person that the voice belonged to was a teenage boy who had walked in through a door that was near the cluster of couches.

"Whatever…so who are they Aubery?"

He smirked as he introduced the five friends – Joseph was on Enrique's back, sleeping – who were standing close together surveying their surroundings. "New members of the Ring we just picked up. Serez, Enrique, Amaya, Joseph, and Miriam. Newbies, the brash red-head is Johnny McGregor, the blue haired guy by the sitting area is Garland Zetwald, and the first voice you heard belongs to a blonde, named Max Tate."

Serez tilted her head to one side, looking at Garland oddly, "Garland…did you know that you're named after a Christmas decoration?"

He turned and glared at her, blue eyes darkening. Amaya stepped in front of her out-spoken friend, hand already reaching for her launcher that was loaded and waiting in her pocket.

Garland's scowling face quickly turned into a grin. "You might want to learn to watch that mouth of yours girl."

"We've been trying to teach her, but she falls asleep during class." Enrique smirked as his cousin glared at him.

Johnny scoffed as he jumped down the last few steps, "They don't like much. A good wind would probably knock 'em over."

Serez crossed her arms and glared over at the slightly shadowed figure, answering in the same tone. "Seeing as your still talking to us from the shadows, you aren't giving off that much of a big-bad-wolf vibe either, pal." Amaya and Enrique snickered and quickly tried to cover it up by turning it into a cough; they failed miserably.

Garland – who had come to stand in front of the group – smirked, and everyone else in the building that had heard, exploded into laughter. He turned his smirking face to Johnny, "So, still think they don't look like much, McGregor?"

"I'll admit they got some spunk. But it takes more than spunk to run with us." He approached the group coming to stand next to Garland. His eyes widened a touch when he saw the sleeping Joseph being carried piggy-back style by Enrique. "What the hell is a kid that young doing here?"

Garland looked at Aubery raising an eyebrow in question.

Aubery shrugged, "He stood up to Rick, Johnny. Told the boss off. It was pretty funny actually."

It was Garland's turn to look surprised. "He told off Rick. Are you serious, Jester?"

He nodded, "Dead. It was the funniest thing I've seen all day…next to seeing Hilary getting splashed by some dude who drove through a puddle." Laughter accompanied his last comment.

Serez being the overly curious person she was asked, "Who's Hilary?"

Johnny glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and answered her question. "Hilary Tatibana is a member of another Ring known as the Mystics. She has a big mouth and an even bigger temper. She's an annoying pain in the ass."

Garland and Aubery rolled their eyes simultaneously. Aubery looked back at the group and smirked. "Don't mind him, he's still sore because the last time we got into a scrap with the Mystic Ring, Hilary whopped his ass with her fans…we've all grown to hate those things. Though she is a royal pain, she's also smart and deadly with those fans of hers."

"Shut up, Spade." Johnny growled, and swung at the still grinning teen, Aubery expertly ducked the punch and sidled around behind Garland, out of the short-tempered redhead's reach.

Amaya blinked, "And people say I have a short fuse."

Her three friends smirked, "You do." Amaya turned and glared at her so-called friends, they just stood there and grinned at her innocently.

Still curious as to whom everyone was, Serez turned and addressed Garland. "How many other Rings are there besides this one and the Mystics?"

"Loads. But the only ones we really have to worry about are the Mystics, Predators, and Night Stalkers. Though the 'Stalkers are still a small group they have some wicked fire power, Bit-Beast-ely speaking of course."

Miriam voiced her question and concern next. "Do they all have weapons besides Beyblade's?"

Garland nodded, "Yeah most do." He saw fear flash through Miriam's eyes as she looked back at the sleeping boy in worry. "Don't worry, we'll teach you guys how to defend yourselves. Mostly all the Rings keep to themselves, we clash with the Mystics often though, because we have some history."

"What kind of History?"

Johnny scoffed turning to face the green-haired girl who was looking around the warehouse seemingly not paying attention to the conversation at all. "You ask too many questions,"

She mock pouted at him as she approached tilting her head back so she could keep eye contact with the taller boy. "If I don't ask, how am I supposed to learn, huh?"

He glared down at her, a smirk playing across his lips. "Curiosity killed the cat,"

"And satisfaction brought her back," she smirked up at his bewildered face. "If you aren't going to be helpful… Johnny right?" He nodded, "If you aren't going to be helpful Johnny, go play in traffic or something." She waved her hand dismissively as she continued past him and explored her new home.

Since the conversation had started Mariah had left the couch and was approaching the group, she smirked when she reached Serez. "Maybe you lot aren't so bad after all." She turned and faced Miriam, a small smile on her face. "I apologize for attacking your little brother."

Miriam looked at her, considering for a moment before nodding. "You're forgiven, on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You guys got something for us to wear other than these, skirts and shirts?" She tugged at her soot-streaked clothes, a look of disgust flashing across her face before being replaced by a teasing grin.

Mariah giggled slightly noticing similar looks on Amaya and Serez's faces. "Come on, I'll see what I can cook up."

The three girls started to follow the pink-haired Neko, but Miriam turned back to Joseph, who was still being carried by Enrique, "What about…"

Garland put a hand on the shorter girl's shoulder, "I'll take care of him." He then turned to Enrique and motioned him to follow him. "Come on Blondie, I'll show you where you can put the kid, then we'll see about finding you two some clothes."

He scowled at the older boy's back as he followed, "My names Enrique, not Blondie." He turned a glare to Serez when he heard her laugh.

Garland just shrugged, "Whatever. Once you five get settled here a bit more, we'll start you in on learning to take care of yourselves."

Serez couldn't help it she turned and glared at him slightly, though he couldn't really tell because her sunglasses still hid her eyes. "Who died and made you King?"

Mariah looked back at Serez, "While Rick's gone Garland's in charge, and if he's gone Rei is. They're Rick's seconds."

Serez looked at Mariah, slightly surprised. An embarrassed blush soon spread across her face. She turned back to Garland, "Oh, um… sorry."

Garland just shook his head chuckling, "I can see now why Rick asked you all to join. I think our lives just got a lot more interesting."

Serez and Amaya both started to laugh tossing each other amused looks. Aubery looked at them questioningly, "What's so funny?"

Enrique adjusted Joseph's weight, careful not to wake the sleeping boy. He rolled his eyes at his two laughing friends, "Aya and Rez have a very… weird sense of humor. It's best if you just ignore them."

Miriam smirked and added her bit, "Unless they seem to have gone missing is the only time you should really worry."

"Why?"

Serez turned and faced Aubery grinning disarmingly. "You'll find out eventually," was her cryptic reply. She turned back to Mariah her grin still plastered on her face, "How bout those clothes, if I'm stuck in this skirt for one more minute I will scream."

"Right, come on you three. I'll show you guys around while I'm at it."

"Thanks Mariah."

"No sweat Miriam. Most people just call me Mari though."

"We'll try and remember that," Amaya said; she glanced around the building as the four girls made their way up the stairs. "Does everyone in the Ring live here?"

"Yup. The main floor is where we spend most of our time. The doors around the room lead to bathrooms, closets, and storage rooms. The second level is mostly bedrooms, there's a few bathrooms up here too, and a smaller kitchen, just a fridge and a microwave incase we want a midnight snack. The uppermost level is the conference room. It's rarely used, too organized for our tastes," she smirked as the three girls chuckled.

"A little freedom will be better than what we've dealt with the past couple of years," Amaya said.

"Where have you guys been staying? If you don't mind my asking."

"At an orphanage for the past two or in some cases three years," Miriam said tossing a look at Serez.

"Why'd you guys leave?"

Amaya shrugged, "Got bored. Besides, no one wants to adopt kids who were about to become teenagers. We just decided we'd had enough and left."

"Are you guys from the Orphanage that burnt down today?" It was the voice that they'd heard earlier, but they had yet to put a face to it.

Mariah shook her head and faced where the voice was coming from, "Get out here Max. It's disturbing talking to just your voice." Her request was followed by a chuckle and a thud.

A short kid with messy blonde hair jumped down from the rafters that held up the third floor. Blue eyes gazed out at them from under his bangs. "Hey there. Nice to meet you, the name's Max."

"Hello." Miriam said with a grin, peering around Mariah to get a better look at him. "I'm Miriam Tashi, and these are my friends," she pointed to each as she introduced them. "Serez Spectro and Amaya Ryusumi. Serez's cousin Enrique Giancarlo is downstairs with my little bro Joseph."

"Wow, Rick's never recruited this many people at once before. Wonder why?"

"If he'd only asked some of us to join, he wouldn't have gotten any of us. We left the Orphanage because we didn't want to be split up." Amaya said scowling slightly at the floor.

Max nodded, "I guess that makes sense. Well welcome to the family." He grinned at the three girls as he walked by. "I'll see you guys around, I'm gonna go on patrol for awhile."

"Take Johnny with ya Max. He needs something constructive to do." Said the Neko a smirk on her face.

Max laughed as he climbed up onto the railing, back facing out into the open air. "Sure thing Mari. Well see you guys later, try not to wreck the place while we're gone, okay?"

Serez smirked and mock saluted, "Yes sir," Max rolled his eyes and slid down the banister. A few moments later they heard the door swing closed loudly.

"He's a strange kid,"

"Max just doesn't let life get him down, he always looks on the bright side of thing's…or at least he tries to." She paused in front of one of the many wooden doors that lined the hallway. "This is my room. I'll show you guys to your rooms after we get you some clothes. Come on," she let the door swing open and flipped on the light as she walked into the room.

It was pretty lavishly decorated for a street-kids room. Blackout curtains covered the windows; a twin bed was against one wall so it had a good view of both the door and the windows. A desk was against the far wall, papers littered it's surface, a two level shelf was above, the top and half of the bottom was filled with books, and the other half was filled with tools and Beyblade parts. Papers, books and other paraphernalia were strewn across the room; it looked like a junk-bomb went off and they hadn't gotten around to cleaning up the mess yet. Set between both the windows was a 5-drawer dresser, and next to the desk was a closet; its doors were closed.

"Nice room," Serez whistled appreciatively as she looked around.

"What did you expect; squalor?" Mariah looked over her shoulder and leveled her gaze at the green-haired teen; a hint of challenge was in her voice.

"What, no," she shook her head raising her hands in defense. "I just didn't expect it to look so…" she waved her hand trying to find the correct word.

Miriam decided to come to her friends rescue, "…Normal. We didn't expect it to be filthy or anything, we just didn't expect it to be so decorated and stuff."

"Hmm, I can see what you mean I guess. Rei and me were surprised when we first got here too. Sorry for snapping at you Serez."

"No prob. I kind of deserved it, I always speak before I think."

Mariah grinned. She then turned and motioned towards the dresser and closet, "Right, I'm supposed to be getting you guys clothes. Go ahead and raid my stuff and find something you like. I'll talk to Rick later tonight and see if we can find some time to take you guys to the mall and find you some clothes of your own."

"Hey shopping, I remember that." Amaya sighed whimsically. She held up a dark purple shirt against her front and looked down at it. Serez giggled as she pulled a black tank top over her head. She still had on her skirt; she had tossed her dress shirt into a wastebasket that was next to the desk. Amaya tossed her a pair of blue jeans that had deliberate rips in the knees. "Here Rez, try these.

"Thanks Aya." She pulled them on under her skirt then discarded the skirt into the basket along with her shirt. "Ah, much better." She said with a smirk, stretching her arms above her head.

Mariah got a good look at Serez's eyes for the first time; she had taken off her sunglasses to put on the shirt. "You got cool eyes, Serez."

Serez blinked and looked down at her sunglasses that were resting on the dresser. "Um…thanks, I guess. Most people just freak out when they see them, it's why I wear these all the time." She picked up her glasses and placed them on top of her head.

"Same with Rei and me. A lot of the time our pupils are just slits because of the sun glinting off all the glass and metal around the city. We just don't care anymore," she shrugged like she really didn't care. "No one will bug you about them here, and if they do just knock them on their ass."

Serez grinned, "Sounds like a plan to me."

The others had by this time changed their clothes. Miriam looked a little uncomfortable in her midriff blue top, and hip hugger jeans, but Amaya looked right at home in her purple shirt with rips across the stomach and a few inches below her neck, and black baggy pants.

Mariah looked them over, "Not bad, you guys definitely look better in street clothes than Orphanage attire."

They all grinned, "Agreed."

Miriam's stomach decided at that moment to protest the fact that it wasn't being fed. A blush rapidly spread across her face, "Um…apparently I'm hungry."

The three girls laughed until their sides felt like they were splitting. Mariah was the first one to calm down enough to speak coherently. "Sorry Miriam. Come on lets head down to the kitchen and get something to eat. I'm kind of hungry myself."

Amaya picked herself up off the floor, holding her sides still laughing quietly. "Food does sound good right about now, we haven't eaten since this morning."

Mariah stood up and made for the door. "Come on then last one there has to cook." Before they could say anything, the Neko took off like a shot into the hallway.

"Hey no fair!" They tore out of the room and chased after her. She was already halfway down the stairs when they reached the top.

Amaya smirked and climbed up onto the banister, like Max had done earlier. "Coming down! Look out below." While she slid down Miriam and Serez hurried down the stairs.

Before the two of them even made it halfway across the ground floor Mariah yelled her victory from the kitchen. "I win!"

"No fair, you cheated." That was Serez.

"…So, what's your point?"

Serez thought for a moment but couldn't come up with anything, "I guess I don't have one, but it's the principal of the thing."

Mariah shrugged and opened the freezer above the fridge, "So you guys like pizza pops?"

* * *

Joseph, Miriam, and the others spent the next few weeks training, learning how to defend themselves, and learning the ropes of the streets and where their territory began and ended. Their first full day there, they had gone out shopping so they wouldn't have to keep borrowing clothes from their teammates. They traded off duties with everyone else. Sometimes they had to cook, or clean, or keep a lookout from the roof for any intruders in the Under-Ground's territory. 

After a few weeks of training, Rick decided that it was time that the newbies went out on patrols, instead of just keeping a lookout from the roof of the warehouse. Which is why Amaya and Serez found themselves outside in the blazing hot sun that was being reflected off the glass and metal of the skyscrapers and cars.

They paused to lean against the side of a building and catch their breaths. Amaya raised her arm and used her sleeve to wipe the sweat off her forehead. "Damn it, we had to get stuck with patrol duty on one of the hottest days this summer. Why couldn't we have gone out yesterday when it was cloudy and cool, instead of hot and sticky?"

Serez rolled her eyes at her friend, "Because Aya, we drew lots to see who went out this week and we drew this day. It's just bad luck that we got the best weather to go out in." She crouched down on the ground and doodled in the dirt.

"I suppose so. It still sucks," she pushed herself off the wall and smirked down at Serez who stopped doodling and grinned up at her. "Come on, let's get this done with so we can get back and get something to eat."

"Right. This place is giving me the creeps for some reason anyway." She got to her feet and repressed a shudder.

"What d'ya mean, Rezzy?"

"Well…like we're not supposed to be here. I've been all throughout Under's territory and have never felt like this any where…"

A cold voice interrupted Serez's voiced thought, "That's because this isn't Under-Ground's Territory. It belongs to the Predators."

The friends whirled around, putting their backs against the wall. Now facing them were two very unfriendly looking people. One was tall with dual-coloured blue hair, lighter in the front than the back. Two blue triangles were tattooed on both his cheeks. He wore a zippered up red vest over his torso, and baggy blue pants on his legs, and in his hand he gripped a loaded launcher. Beside him stood an even taller boy, he had silver hair and eyes, and wore a green t-shirt and black pants, his arms were crossed over his chest and he was glaring at the friend's threateningly.

"Who the hell are you?" Serez demanded straightening and pulling out her own launcher and Beyblade; she was careful to keep her back against the wall. She felt more than saw Amaya pull out her own launcher.

"The better question would be who are _you_, and what are you doing in our territory?" It was the kid with dual-blue hair that spoke. His violet eyes were glaring dangerously.

"Serez Spectro,"

"Amaya Ryusumi. We belong to the Under-Ground Ring. Now who are you?"

"Humph, Under's. No wonder you two are so cocky." It was the pale teen that spoke this time. Serez tried not to squirm as he leveled his gaze at her. This guy was giving her the creeps.

"Kai Hiwatari, second-in-command of the Predators and this is Bryan Kyzenstov."

Serez and Amaya's eyes widened upon hearing the names. Running into Kai wouldn't have been too bad, but throw Bryan into the mix, and they were screwed.

Bryan smirked at the two's obvious discomfort, "If you surrender now, we might let you go with just a few scratches."

Serez was never one to be intimidated even by people who freaked her out. She couldn't keep the fear from her voice, but she could still try to keep up a brave front. "Even if I wasn't a member of Under-Ground, I wouldn't back down from the likes of you."

Amaya nodded her agreement, "Bring it on,"

"If you insist, I'll let you take these two Bryan. They seem more scared of you than they are of me anyway."

Bryan nodded and stepped out in front of Kai. He raised his launcher at the two younger teens. Before they even had a chance to say anything or do anything to defend themselves, he had launched his blade at them. They dove to the side and tucked into a roll coming to their feet. Kai blocked one exit, and the spinning blade was positioned between the two girls. Neither of them would leave without the other.

Serez yanked on her ripcord and launched her blade straight at Bryan's. "Icezray, attack!" Her bit-chip flashed an icy-blue and a majestic European dragon emerged from the light, roaring as it rose up.

Bryan didn't seem worried at all. In fact he smirked at the green-haired girl and called on his own Bit-Beast, "Falborg!" It was smaller than Icezray was, but Serez had learned through her training that just because the 'beast was small didn't mean it was weak.

"Icezray, don't give the feather-duster a chance to attack. Icicle Storm!" The sky around the two 'beasts darkened and ice rained from the sky, pelting the armored falcon with pointed shafts of ice.

Falborg fell back a bit as it covered its head with its wings, protecting its more vulnerable parts. Bryan was still smirking as he turned to Serez, "Nice try girl. Now it's my turn. Falborg Stroblitz!"

Serez didn't see anything, just felt the wind shift. The next thing she new she was echoing Icezray's screams of pain. Amaya tried to get to her friend's side but Kai moved from his spot on the sidelines and blocked the blonde youth's way. "Sorry Blondie, this fights between Bryan and your friend."

Amaya growled and without stopping to think threw a punch at the smirking boy's face. Kai barely managed to avoid it, twisting just enough that it just grazed his face, leaving a faint stinging were Amaya's fist had touched. He retaliated by trying to hook her ankle and bring the shorter girl down. Amaya jumped back but was distracted by Serez crying out once again and her thud as she dropped to her knees. Kai took his chance and punched the blonde in the stomach knocking the breath from her lungs. She had enough sense left to block as Kai aimed a kick at her chest.

Serez was holding herself up with one hand as her other clutched at her bleeding arm blood dripped down her face and other arm, her sweat seeped into the cut causing them to sting even more that the all ready were. She kept her eyes on the fight, trying to help her Bit-Beast as much as she could. Icezray had similar injuries to hers but Bryan and Falborg remained untouched. _Falborg can manipulate the air currents._ She realized with a start. "Ice-Icezray, Cascade Wall," Icezray dropped back and landed behind his Mistress. The ice dragon spread his wings then brought them around both himself and Serez as a dome of ice encased them.

No matter how much she wanted to right then Serez kept herself from dropping to the cement beneath her. "Damn it. How the hell did we end up wandering into Predator country? We're going to get the stuffing kicked out of us and we aren't going to make it back home, not tonight at least. Damn it!" She screamed her frustration and glared out at the ice where she imagined Bryan would be, most likely still smirking. "Not fair. Why'd we have to run into these guys of all people? Someone up there hates me, I know it."

She heard a muffled sound, then ice cracking. She looked up in horror as Falborg used his Stroblitz attack to break through the dome of ice. Wings engulfed her, blocking the falcon from her view, and Icezray screamed out his challenge.

Suddenly she heard Falborg screech in pain, and the rest of the dome collapsed. She didn't think Icezray had attacked so she was curious to see what had. She peered out through the tiny slit in her Bit-Beasts wings and observed the scene before her. A red and yellow Beyblade was smashing into Bryans pale one repeatedly forcing it away from Serez and Icezray, and Garland stood before Amaya – who was picking herself up off the ground wiping blood off her chin – and over Kai, massaging his fist. Kai had backed up a few steps keeping out of Garland's reach.

"Trust you guys to get into trouble, and against some of the worst people too,"

Serez blinked when she recognized the voice. She used Icezray's wing to pull herself to her feet unsteadily. It moved the other so she could see what was going on better.

"What the hell took you two so long?" She demanded weekly, her voice only a shadow of the usual cynicism and mocking it usually held. She raised her hand and her blade rebounded back into it, she didn't have the strength or the concentration needed to keep fighting. Icezray disappeared back into his bit-chip, leaving Serez standing under her own power.

Garland and Johnny's eyes darkened when they saw the state their second Ring-mate was in. Garland's hand shot out and he grabbed the collar of Kai's shirt and dragged him forward. "What the fuck is up here, Hiwatari? You never usually go this far."

Kai just shrugged and grinned uncaringly up at the older boy, "What can I say, I was bored,"

Garland released him so abruptly that Kai stumbled, which gave Garland the opportunity to plant a solid kick to Kai's chest, knocking him on his ass.

"Salamulyon, Fire Rod!" Before Johnny's Bit-Beast had a chance to execute its attack, Falborg disappeared back into its chip and the blade flew back into Bryan's waiting hand.

"Sorry fire-top, but not today." Johnny growled at the nickname but otherwise ignored it. He left his Beyblade out just in case they two Predators tried anything.

Kai picked himself up off the ground and started to walk away, "You should teach your Ring-mates where your territory lies a little better, Zetwald. Next time we won't be so lenient."

Serez opened her mouth, most likely to shoot off some sarcastic or scathing comment, but Johnny cut her off. "Let it go, Spectro. Now's not the time. Though trust me, I'd love to hear what you have to say."

Serez smirked, "All right, I'll save it for another time." She mock pouted as she walked slowly over to where her friends were standing. "But it was a really good one."

Garland grinned at the younger girl, "Remember it for when you can fight back. Because I'd bet that whatever you have to say, Kai won't like it."

"Deal."

Kai just scoffed, "Hn, why should I care about the noise of some weak little girl?"

Before she could shoot her mouth off Johnny– who was the closest to her – covered her mouth with his hand. "Shut up for once, would you?" Johnny growled in her ear. She scowled but otherwise remained quiet.

"Now get out of our territory Under-Ground." Kai snapped out, both him and Bryan had their launchers aimed at the four friends.

Garland glared but nodded nonetheless. "We're going Hiwatari, but hear this: If you ever hurt one of my Ring-mates like this again," he pointed at Amaya and Serez who were using each other as leaning posts. "I don't care if they deserved it. I will hunt you down myself, you got that?"

"Psh, whatever Zetwald. Now get out."

"Let's go, before I do something we all regret," thejoke came from Serez who was grinning tiredly trying to get her cut and bleeding legs to work. Garland nodded and led the way out of the alley.


End file.
